And Then There Were Three
by Ed's Tomato
Summary: Four little mutants went to fight out at sea, their plan went to pieces and then there were three. AU, Sabretooth and Toad's whereabouts after the Incident at Liberty Island.
1. Chapter 1

--- Another of the 'After the Incident at Liberty Island' Fics. This time set at the Brotherhood's Island. Toad centric as always. Sabretooth isn't being depicted as quite as much of an asshole as usual, although he still is an asshole. I figured maybe they have one of those brotherly relationships. They hate each other, but they care sort of...awww...yeah maybe...we'll see.---

----

----

Toad yawned and scratched himself as he woke up, stretching his sore muscles. 'Last night was a bitch' he thought to himself as he reached for the pants he'd previously discarded.

They, like him, looked the worse for wear. They were torn and well worn, and now sported a black singe mark that stretched from the waistband and down both legs. The mark might almost have been a fashion statement if he hadn't sported it on his skin as well.

He touched his stomach gingerly. It'd be a scar. As though he wasn't ugly enough, he now had a dark burn mark stretching down the length of his body. He shambled over to a mirror to get a better look and winced at the reflection.

His face was burned too, although he hoped that would heal if he looked after it. He splashed a little water on his face and hissed as the pain set in. With a sigh he left the restroom and shuffled into the kitchen.

Sabretooth grunted what might have been a greeting at him from his vantage on the couch. Sabretooth was probably already healed. Lucky git. Toad opened the door to the fridge and scowled at the expired milk and cheese. After fishing around in the back of the freezer he immerged with a package of fish sticks. They'd have to do. He twisted the knob of the over to preheat and made his way into the living room.

Toad dropped into a chair and shut his eyes. He felt terrible. He had a headache and probably a fever. His muscles were sore and his tongue really hurt from the lighting burn.

Sabretooth gave a chuckle as he glanced over at his green companion.

"You look more like shit that usual."

Toad rolled his eyes and leaned back into the simple comfort of a recliner.

"Heard anything from Mags or Mystie?"

Sabretooth shook his head, long mane of hair swishing over his shoulders.

"News said Erik's been arrested and Mystique's missing."

Toad sighed. Well at least that meant that Mystique was alive. Hard to miss a blue chick, so she must be morphed into someone else. That was a relief. Of course the news that Magneto was incarcerated sent a sickening chill over the young amphibious mutant.

"We'll get him out."

"How?" Sabretooth looked perplexed, "They're keeping him in some giant plastic bubble that's constantly guarded."

Toad sighed, rubbing his head absently.

"I'll think of something."

He didn't know how though. He was usually used as labor rather than a planner. It's not that he didn't have the intellectual resources. But, Toad sighed again; He was better with a goal in mind. He preferred to let Magneto or Mystique handle the planning.

Toad nodded off in the chair until the timer went off for his fish sticks and he got to his feet to retrieve them. They were pretty good considering. Toad bit off an end after it had cooled, and gingerly swallowed.

It was on the last one that he forgot to blow gently on it and the painful burning it induced made him hiss in agony. Sabretooth looked up at him and snickered.

Toad steadied himself with a hand on the counter and waved Sabretooth's 'concern' away. The burning finally subsided and he gulped down a glass of water, before returning to his chair.

"I 'aven't been this beat in awhile."

Sabretooth grinned at him and tossed Toad the remote as he stood.

"I'm gonna go look for Mystique, try not to kill yourself while I'm gone."

"Aww, Vicky, I didn' know you cared."

"Don't wanna lose my punching bag, Frog."

Toad coughed, leaning against the chair for support on his way to the bathroom. Sabretooth looked back at him, furrowing his brow in irritation.

"Kid, I aint a big fan of socializin' so I'm only gonna say this once. This little 'brotherhood' a ours aint worth much if we only got one member. So, try to keep your green ass alive."

Toad nodded, tiredly. He was more than a little surprised. So the big lug did give a damn, or maybe he just didn't want to be alone in trying to find a way to pull Magneto out of jail. Toad made his way to the bathroom and filled the tub with cold water before laying down in it.


	2. Chapter 2

He lay there for a long time. Long after the water had gone stale. His eyes were shut, his body aching something terrible. His heart beat erratically despite how little he was moving. He could almost have cried. It wasn't fair.

"It's not fair," he whispered it allowed.

"No, it isn't."

Toad opened his eyes wearily. She stood in the doorway watching him. One hand on her hip, a wry smile in place.

"Storm really did a number on you," she came nearer to look at his burns and Toad was too tired to argue with her seeing him naked. That in itself was indication that something was seriously wrong.

She trailed a hand lightly over his torso, trying to get a better feel for how bad the burns were. She stopped her palm over his heart and pressed there to feel the heartbeat. Her brow creased.

Toad just sighed. He didn't have the energy to get out of the tub. The cold water that he had hoped would serve to slow and calm his heart was only serving to sap out all strength he had left. His eyes were open, but it was sheer force of will that kept them that way.

Mystique put a hand on his face and looked into his glassier than normal eyes.

"C'mon, Mort, it's time to get out."

A small sigh escaped his lips in answer, but he didn't move. Amphibians didn't do well in the cold and it was stupid of him to have stayed here so long, but he just couldn't seem to think straight.

She reached for his arm, looking irritated at him.

"Mortimer, get out of the tub this instant." She sounded like she was scolding a little boy. Toad just blinked at her, tiredly.

In a moment of clarity and understanding she flipped the heater on in the room and then reached for him, attempting to just haul him out. His body was wet and shivering, but she wrapped him with a towel and sat him beside the heater.

"That was really stupid Mortimer, were you trying to kill yourself?"

He shrugged. He hadn't been, not really. But once he'd gotten in and just let his body temperature lower, it'd been very appealing to just let go.

Mystique sighed and ruffled his hair affectionately. When he was warmer she'd put him in bed.

Sabretooth stuck a head through the doorway that Mystique had not thought to close.

"What's wrong with the runt?"

"He stayed in the water too long."

Toad sighed again, feeling returning to his extremities, and looked up at them. He felt like a child, being scolded by two very dangerous parents. It was the closest thing he'd ever had to a family.

They'd been there since the beginning, when Magneto had found him. He'd been fourteen, give or take, and scared and confused. Mystique had understood right away, looking the way that she did. She'd shown him his room and didn't laugh at him when he'd cried.

He'd grown a crush on her that first day that had never really gone away. He hated that she'd seen him so weak…and naked. That embarrassed the hell out of him. Color came to his cheeks as he thought about it, lucid thought returning enough to be ashamed.

Sabretooth was a big git, but he had looked out for him those first few years. When on Toad's first mission a cop with a machine gun had gotten trigger happy, it'd been Sabretooth that appeared behind him to rip the man's arms off. He'd then picked Mort up by the scruff of his neck and carried him back to Magneto's lair.

Even now, when things got troubled he could usually count on the man to be there. He'd asked Magneto about it once and the man said something about wolf-packs that didn't make a tremendous amount of sense.

Sabretooth glared down at him now, poking him in the chest, which nearly made him lose his towel.

"Color's back in his face, he's alright."

Mystique suppressed a smirk, and nodded in agreement. She took Toad by the elbow and steered him toward the bed, as Sabretooth stalked out of the room. Toad allowed himself to be put in bed and watched her with affection as she moved around the room.

"I'm going to go back to the hospital later and get you something for your heart, but you're going to have to take it easy, Mort."

He nodded, and she sat on the edge of his bed looking at him. She was so beautiful. Flawless. Her eyes almond shaped and glowing faintly with reflected light. Her lips, pouty and red, her skin so soft and the most exquisite shape of indigo.

She stroked his arm absently, and then his hair. She was thinking about something serious, he could tell.

"I think you might need to retire, Mort."

"WHAT?" Toad sat up, but she pushed back at him wanting him to lay down again.

"Calm down. We'll talk about it, but…you're heart's weak. I can hear it from here."

"I'm twenty four years old, Raven."

"I know. Just try to get some sleep, alright."


	3. Chapter 3

When he woke the next day he somehow felt worse. Mystique came in and said that it was the shock wearing off and that he was really feeling the pain for the first time. He'd felt pain before, but this was horrible. He just lay in his bed, listless and melancholy. 

Mystique sat on the edge of the bed and doctored him as best she could. When she'd finished she brushed a strand of hair from his eyes and told him they needed to talk.

"You're in bad shape, Mort."

"I've been in bad shape before."

"You're going to have a heart condition for the rest of your life. Damage like that doesn't heal."

Toad didn't speak, but glowered at her. He was not just going to sit on the sidelines. If she thought he was she was seriously disturbed.

"I'm going to take that weather-bitch out when I'm better."

Mystique just looked at him. He was being belligerent and he knew it, but he was hurt and angry and he didn't know how else to be.

"Toad," she used his codename to imply she was irritated with him, "We're not discussing this. While Magneto's out of commission I'm in charge, and I'm telling you that you're going to stay put."

Toad rolled his eyes and turned his back to her so she couldn't' see him draw in a hitched breath and wince as the pain in his ribs worsened. They felt cracked. He shut his eyes, and tried to sleep. Anything to escape the pain.

---

When he woke again it was Sabretooth in the room with him. The big hairball had the TV on and was lounging in a chair near the bed. He yawned and glanced over at Toad, smirking when he saw him awake.

"Mystique says you're under surveillance, no leavin your bed," He chuckled. Sabretooth really could be an asshole.

Toad seethed, but part of him knew she was right. He could scarcely move, much less argue with Sabretooth, which often got him a claw in the shoulder or worse when he was in top form…he couldn't imagine what he could do to him now.

He just lay there, feeling angry, with no one good to direct it at. He finally settled on snapping at Sabretooth and berating his choice of television shows.

"Why in the bloody Hell would you want to watch 'Normals' anyway?"

"They're funny."

He had it on one of those god awful reality shows. One where they get paid money to eat worms or some such nonsense. Toad smirked thinking how easily he could win the 50 grand if they didn't outright disqualify him for being a mutant. But they would.

"Turn it to Animal Planet."

"No."

"Bloody Hell, give me the remote."

"No."

"You stupid hairy git, give me the remote or so help me I'll slime you."

"You open that mouth and you'll be missing teeth."

Toad thought about doing it anyway, weighing his options. Sabretooth would cream him. No contest. And Vicky rarely let something like being infirm get in the way of his revenge.

Toad sat quietly. He crossed his arms over his chest, but then quickly removed them when the pain rocketed through his ribs again. He hissed and Sabrooth looked over lazily.

"Mystique will pissed off if you manage to damage yourself anymore."

"Where _is_ Raven?"

"Filling in for Senator Kelly."

"The Senator? Why?"

"She said he died or something. Erik's machine turned him into goo."

Toad drew in a hissed breath. Fucking Sabretooth just didn't get it. He clutched at his sheets for a moment in panic before making himself calm down, Sabretooth could probably hear his heart hammering across the room.

They had failed. Completely failed. He'd thought it'd been bad when he was electrocuted and Sabretooth had to fish him out of the harbor. He'd thought that once he healed he'd be able to continue the work.

But Magneto's Machine failed. It had killed the Senator instead of mutating him. Everything they'd worked so hard for was gone.

He stared at the wall, feeling detached, hollow. Even if he healed and they broke Magneto out of prison they'd have to start over. Everything had been for nothing. He'd nearly died for nothing.

He lay there for a long time, until the pressure in his bladder became such that he had to relieve it. He slowly sat up and put his feet on the ground, getting a growl from Sabretooth for his troubles.

"Stay in the bed, Frog."

"Sod off, I have to bloody well piss."

Sabretooth snorted but got to his feet and put a heavily clawed hand rather gently on the back of Toad's neck, steering and supporting him to the bathroom. He didn't' say anything as Toad unzipped and struggled to find a comfortable position to do this in.

Sabretooth simply stared back at the television and waited for him to finish his business. Toad swore. There was a little pink in his urine. Blood. But it wasn't much and he hoped it wasn't anything serious. He zipped up and flushed tiredly, leaning heavily against the wall.

Sabretooth turned back to him and lifted him cautiously over one shoulder, Toad groaning only a little. Sabretooth carried him back to the bed and put him down, before returning to his chair.

Toad was grateful that he didn't' say anything. This was embarrassing enough without Viktor making fun of him too. He was just glad that he'd done this before Mystique got back. He didn't want her watching him take a piss.

He drifted back off to sleep for a little while, and was woken when Mystique came in with some soup. She looked tired. Must be tough doing the Senator thing while she was still healing herself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He murmured.

She sighed and turned on a lamp beside the bed so that he could see to eat.

"Does it matter?"

"We did all of it for nothing. We failed."

"I know, Mort."

"Fuck."

Toad ran a hand through his short green hair. He wasn't eating because his stomach was in knots. Mystique gently tugged his hands back to his sides and smoothed his hair for him.

"It'll be okay, you'll heal. We'll get Magneto out."

"You said my heart will never heal."

"…"

"Raven?"

"I know. You won't be able to do what you used to do, but your body will heal. You'll get better. You won't be bed ridden forever."

"I don't want to live if I'm an invalid."

She glanced back at him sharply before picking up the bowl of soup and pressing it on him.

"Don't talk that way Mortimer. If I have to I'll set Sabretooth on you for the rest of your natural born life."

"He'd get bored."

Toad managed to stomach a little of the soup, eating in silence. He could have cried, but he didn't. Terrorists didn't cry. Mystique seemed to be waiting for him to say something, but he remained silent. What else was there to say?

Finally he put down the bowl and sighed tiredly. Mystique looked irritated.

"None of us are happy that things turned out this way, Toad, but it could have been worse. Storm could have killed you, Wolverine could have killed me. Magneto's in prison, but he's alright. It could have been worse."

Toad rolled over, not looking at her. He didn't want to tell her he wished that Storm had killed him, so he didn't have to face this now. He couldn't stand that they were right, on top of everything else they had. Fucking pretty-faced X-Men.


	4. Chapter 4

---

It was three days before Mystique let him out of the bed for more than just restroom breaks. He swore up and down that he felt fine on the second day, but she'd insisted. Even now as he moved slowly around the compound, Sabretooth trailed his every move.

"I know you're there, Vic, might as well come out."

Sabretooth stepped out of the shadows and scowled.

"I don't like being on Babysittin' duty anymore than you like bein babysat, but Mystique's orders. Think she expects you to off yourself."

Toad shrugged. He'd thought about it. He'd thought about it for the last three days. What else was there to think about? His life would be so fulfilling now that he was fucking infirm. Sometimes he wished Mystique didn't know him so well…other times he wished she understood how he felt without having to say it.

Toad hated television. It was all shows about bloody normals. And on the off chance you found something that might be decent, like documentary's or stuff on animals, you could always be reminded that the shows were made by normals too. He didn't' understand why it didn't bother the others as much. Mystique always told him to relax 'it's just TV,' but it wasn't just TV, it was his whole life.

He dropped down on the couch in front of it, flipping the channels for Animal Planet and zoning out. He didn't want to watch a special on Shark Week. He didn't want to see the freakin Crocodile Hunter make Australian's everywhere cringe in their knickers. Sabretooth took seat in the easy chair to the right of the couch, watching Mortimer with amusement.

"When Mystique comes back I'm going out, you want me to bring you back some beer?"

"Something stronger," Toad groused.

Sabretooth chuckled. Toad seemed to be no end of amusement to him when Toad was sick. When he was well they fought to no end, and Sabretooth delighted in trying to skewer the smaller man alive, but things were different now. Toad wondered how long this truce would last and if he was going to be treated like a china doll for the rest of his life.

"I've probably got some whiskey in the kitchen if you want that."

Toad rarely drank heavily. He had beer regularly, but when he was younger Magneto had found him developing somewhat of a bad habit in that arena and forbade him to continue. At that point in his life, Toad had done anything to escape the memories, numbing them every night with quantities of alcohol. He hadn't really been good and drunk in years. He figured he deserved it now.

Sabretooth tossed it to him, snagging the remote off his lap while he was distracted. He resumed his seat and flipped through the channels to rest on something with a bunch of scantily dressed normals running down a beach.

"Oh bugger, what is this?" Toad demanded, unscrewing the cap on the liquid and making a face at the TV.

"Shut up, Frog, watch and you might just learn something."

Toad watched for a minute taking a long swig from the bottle. A particularly busty blonde was running in slow motion out into the ocean to save a drowning man.

"Wot am I supposed to be learning, here?"

"How to appreciate the female form."

"I appreciate it just fine, I just don't like normals."

"Give it up, Frog-boy, Mystique is never gonna let you touch her."

Toad glowered, embarrassed that Sabretooth knew so much about his love life…or lack thereof. More like his fantasy life, since it was never gonna happen, but he lusted after her just the same. He took a longer draw off the bottle and sighed as a warm tingling sensation began to work its way over his body.

He relaxed on the couch, his always tightly coiled muscles unbinding. He kept drinking steadily as the show neared it's conclusion.

"I watched it. I still think it's bloody 'orrible. Even for a normals show."

Sabretooth snorted and rolled his eyes, glancing over.

"How ya feelin, kid?"

"Not bad," he breathed, his words already slurring a little. Sabretooth laughed. Toad folded his arms and tried to glare, but Sabretooth seemed to be swaying around.

All at once Toad was struck with a brilliant idea.

"'Ey, Hairy, the phone still uses a secure line, eh?"

"Yeah. Who do you want to call?"

"You'll see," He got up carefully, waggling his finger at Sabretooth in that 'naughty naughty wait and find out' fashion. Sabretooth had a feeling that Mystique wasn't going to be too pleased when she got home.

Toad returned a few seconds later with the phone and a scribbled number on a piece of paper. He dialed the number and waited, trying not to giggle. Sabretooth's eyebrows were raised almost off his head. What the hell could that kid be up to?

Suddenly Toad's face went straight and he forced himself to hold it together.

"Hello, may I please speak to …" a panicked look crossed his face before he remembered, "Ororo Monroe."

Sabretooth started laughing, slamming his fist down on the coffee table in his mirth. Toad made a face at him and waved at him to shut up, before returning to his call.

"Hello, Storm?" The voice on the other end must have given him some sort of affirmation because he continued with, "You stupid, egotistical, weather-bitch. So bloody self-righteous, well we'll see how bloomin self-righteous you are when I get a hold of you!"

He slammed down the receiver and began cracking up, until he looked up to see Mystique standing in the doorway, hand on hip and glaring him down. Toad went silent, doing his best to look contrite.

"Are you drunk?" she demanded mincing no words. Toad glanced at Sabretooth for help but the big man was still shaking with laughter and no use whatsoever.

"Urm, well…that is," Toad started to snicker, but kept trying to stop as Mystique's frown darkened.

"Aww, Mystie, c'mon, I was just messin around."

"So now the X-Men will know you're still alive," She crossed her arms over her chest glaring at him.

"Oh," He hadn't thought of that. He could probably blame that on the alcohol, but he could see that Mystique was none to pleased about that either.

"I'm getting Erik out in a week, and I'm telling him," she snarled as she stalked out of the room.

Toad's eyes got huge and he looked over at Sabretooth for ideas, but the big hairy git just kept laughing. Toad glowered.

"Well don't bust a gut on my account."

If anything, it made him laugh harder.

---


	5. Chapter 5

--

The next few days went by about the same. Toad drinking whatever he could get his hands on and Mystique and Sabretooth doing their best to ignore it. Sabretooth was none too pleased about getting babysitting duty, but Mystique promised him that Senator Kelly would be taking a break soon, and that when he did, she's take over Toad-watching.

She was gone longer hours recently. The Senator's lobbying for mutant rights seemed to be an exhaustive effort. And keeping up with the X-Men. She didn't know why they hadn't outed her yet but she was inclined to find out.

Mystique crept along the dark path through the woods toward Xavier's Institute for the Gifted. The night was unnaturally quiet, and she found herself growing nervous. She shifted into the guise of a student, the same one she'd used when poisoning Cerebro.

As she neared a sixth sense told her to move silently and stay hidden, even though she was transformed into a student. As she crouched in the underbrush something moved beside her. A dark figure that she knew immediately did not belong here.

She moved slower, changing her color to black, melding with the shadows like none other could. Even her eyes and teeth and tongue took on the inky stain. She moved flawlessly into the open doors of the school to find a small boy on the ground near the entrance.

She knelt beside him, checking him carefully. He was alright, merely tranquilized. Her eyes narrowed as she got to her feet and padded silently forward. Around a corner she caught sight of them, a mass moving as one. A military force, all sporting guns, and suddenly she knew that they were there because the mutants had been revealed, and that if they were revealed…

Mystique turned and darted back through the door, praying that the children weren't harmed. She would help them later if she could, but her loyalties lay first with her own.

The Brotherhood.

She reached her car and put it in drive, tearing down the dark streets, and reaching for her phone. She hoped she wasn't too late.

---

The phone rang, and Viktor Creed glared down at his inebriated companion. Toad had finally passed out on the couch and was giving him a few blessed moments of relief, and now this. Creed reached over and picked up the receiver.

"What?"

"The Xavier Institute has been compromised. Chances are you guys will be getting company soon. Get out of there."

Sabretooth swore under his breath.

"Where will you meet us?"

"This line isn't secure. I'll find you. Just get moving. Don't leave Toad behind."

Sabretooth rolled his eyes. She didn't need to add that, it was sort of a given. He hung up the phone and reached for the young man on the couch, tossing him over his shoulder as he ran for the door.

Toad moaned a little as he was jostled but didn't wake. Thank goodness for small miracles. He hurried down the rocky terrain toward the beach, where their motorboat was docked. He sniffed the air. Something was moving quickly toward the Island.

Sabretooth tossed Toad unceremoniously in the back, which managed to propel his awake, and reached to gun the engine. He just hoped no one on their boat could hear as well as he could. Toad tried getting to his feet, his face sobering up real quick.

"What's going on?" He'd moved to stand beside Sabretooth, glancing out of the dark water nervously.

"Somebody outted us."

"Oh."

Toad kept his eyes pealed as Sabretooth sped through the water. He'd left the lights off, so they were running in the dark. He hoped they didn't hit anything, not that there was much out here to hit. He felt drained and nervous, and wondered briefly if Mystique was alright.

Sabretooth could hear the boats pulling up to the other side of the island. The craggy landmass should provide them cover as they continued their journey. Even if the men knew were to look the only thing they would have seen would be the waves surf behind them, glinting in moonlight. They were lucky the moon was waning.

He figured the best place to take them would be Canada. He had people who owed him favors there, and places he knew where to hide. Toad wouldn't like it much, the weather was much colder this time of year than the Island, but he'd have to make do. Sabretooth would get them both wintry clothes and keep an eye on the Frog.

They'd make it alright.

He kept the boat at a steady pace until they reached the mainland. Toad had nodded off again and Sabretooth lifted him gently off the boat. He picked out a nice looking SUV and quickly hotwired it. Brute force was great, but they needed to keep a low profile, and gutting the driver for the keys wouldn't do that.

He deposited Toad into the passenger seat and started toward the interstate. At least the car was big, so he would be comfortable on the trip, and the man had the decency to fill up the tank.

Sabretooth flipped on the radio to listen for any sign of trouble, but if they were covering what had happened at the Xavier Institute, the news hadn't made it's way to Maine. The trip to Quebec woudlnt' take too long, as long as they could find a place to cross over undetected.

He glanced over at his sleeping compatriot as he rolled over and grunted in his dreams. They'd have to stop for clothes soon. He switched on the heater and Toad seemed to relax into the seat again.

---

Mystique breathed a sigh of relief as she entered a bar near the base where Magneto was being held. She'd had to push up her plans to get him out by a couple of days, but she'd managed. She lounged against the bar waiting for the fat guard to come in and take her bait.

Today she was a leggy blonde in slutty motorcycle attire. She was sure the poor slob wouldn't be able to resist her. Sure enough, moments later her target appeared and she began her act, all the while hoping that Sabretooth and Toad had gotten out safe.

When Magneto was freed they would all be reunited, but for now, all she could do was wish them well, and she stood over the unconscious man with a grin, producing a very large syringe, do her job the best way she knew how. She knew exactly what was in store for the heathen before her, and she only wished she'd get a chance to watch.


	6. Chapter 6

Toad woke up, cold and soggy, his teeth chattering. He opened his eyes in the dark and let them take in what light there was before trying to ascertain his surroundings. Sabretooth was driving. Toad didn't wonder where they'd gotten the car, but he did wonder where they were going.

He started to pull off his jacket and undershirt. Sabretooth glanced in his direction but didn't say anything as he stripped down. When he sat there in his skivvies, Sabretooth reached into the backseat and handed him a blanket he'd found earlier.

Toad nodded his appreciation, wrapping himself up with it and huddling to get warm.

"Where are we?" he finally asked, once the chill left his bones.

"On our way to Canada."

Canada. Great. Could Sabretooth have picked anyplace colder? Why didn't they just go to freaking Antarctica and be done with it. Toad-Popsicle anyone?

"What happened?"

Sabretooth shrugged.

"Mystique called, said we'd been compromised and to get the Hell out."

"How could we be compromised? Only person who knew where we were's Magneto."

"Well, he's in prison, they have ways of extracting information if they want it bad enough, Toad."

Toad winced. He knew quite well what methods of extraction lay at their fingertips, and it must be something truly terrible if Magneto had given up their location. He hated to think about Erik being hurt somewhere and him being unable to pull off a rescue.

"We need to stop and get winter clothes before we get too far north."

Toad made a face.

"What you mean is you want me to bloody well do it."

"You're more…subtle than I am."

"I'm better. And don't you bleeding forget it."

As they drove through a small town, Sabretooth pulled into an alley beside an Outdoor Goods store. Toad could get a few camping supplies while he was getting warm clothes.

Toad swore under his breath as he redressed in his still damp clothes and moved to leave the car. Wouldn't it just be peachy to get caught robbing the place in his boxers?

"Any'thin in particular you want?"

"As much as you can carry."

Toad nodded and disappeared in the shadows, climbing up the side of the wall toward an open window. It was small, but Toad managed to wriggle through it. The supplies he'd bring back with him wouldn't fit through though; he'd have to find another way out.

Toad climbed the wall inside the store carefully looking for any kind of security, but there was no alarm. Just locked doors. Toad smiled. Something about trusting small towns he couldn't help but appreciate.

He'd laden himself with clothing in his size and a big coat that looked like it might fit Sabretooth if he wanted a change, and then moved to the camping equipment. He filled two hiking backpacks with sleeping bags and other necessities: stuff for starting a fire, a bunch of camping food, a few knives, and as many blankets as he could squash in to fill the rest of the space.

He passed in front of the gun case as he was headed toward the door, and moved to take something small and easily concealable, and plenty of ammo with it. Mutant powers were great and all, but it never hurt to have a backup, especially when he didn't know exactly where they were going.

He unlocked the front door and strolled out, arms full of merchandise. Normals could be really daft. He grinned as he approached the SUV and Sabretooth opened the back for him, giving him a glare.

"Way to be discreet, Toad."

"What's the point? Could rob every store on the street and the bumpkins wouldn't know about it until morning."

Sabretooth just growled his reply and started the car, barely waiting until Toad was inside to pull out onto the street. They sat in silence for a long time. Toad finally crawled into the back and changed into his new clothes and opened a package of jerky before offering some to his companion.

Sabretooth took a handful and laughed at Toad's camouflage garb.

"That's nice, it matches your face."

Toad glared at him, but took the ribbing good naturedly enough. He crammed the meat in his mouth chewing thoughtfully. He was going to be stuck with the big guy for a while, until Raven found them…which could be a long time. She was still masquerading at Senator Kelly.

"What we going to do once we reach Canada?"

"Lie low."

"Damn, I was hoping we could get a room at the Hilton."

"I know of some cabins we can use."

"Joy, roughing it, that'll be a nice change from our everyday lives," Toad muttered sarcastically, but he supposed it was better than sleeping on the snow.

---

They had to leave the comforts of the SUV behind a few miles south of the border and try to find a place to cross that wasn't heavily patrolled. Toad was bundled up about three times as thick as Sabretooth, but he still shivered and swore at every available opportunity.

At least Sabretooth seemed to know where he was going. Toad could only grunt and complain and try to keep up with the bigger man as they trudged through thick banks of snow.

The first night in Canada they had yet to reach the cabins and had to set up camp in the snow. Toad wished badly for a bottle of something to keep him company on the cold journey, but there was nothing. He crawled into the little warmth offered by his sleeping bag, as Sabretooth thankfully offered to take first watch.

Toad knew he wouldn't do very well if this was to keep up. He dropped off easily enough, but when it came time for his watch Sabretooth had a bad job rousing him. He finally woke to the big man's face looking surprisingly concerned as he bent over him.

"I've been trying to wake your ass up for the last half hour," he snarled, his way of saying 'I was worried.'

Toad tried to shrug it off, but it scared him, "Heavy sleeper, mate," he explained. But it wasn't true. He was an incredibly light sleeper, his body trained to wake at the first sign of trouble.

He huddled up with a blanket, keeping watch as Sabretooth eyed him warily before dropping down atop his own sleeping bag. He hadn't stopped shivering yet. Toad had never lived in a truly cold climate like this before, and he wondered how long his body would hold out.

Minutes passed like hours, frost gathered on his nose, and he couldn't move enough to brush it away. When Sabretooth woke two hours later the young man was scarcely breathing.

"Shit." He muttered, gathering up their gear and tossing Toad over his shoulder as he made their way further into the woods. He didn't try to make small talk; Hell, the frog was lucky he didn't just leave him there. He was slowing them down, but Mystique had been adamant about it. No leaving Toad behind.

He figured if he kept up a steady pace he could have them to the cabins by nightfall. Toad was having a lousy couple of weeks, that was for sure. He almost felt bad for the diminutive man, or would have if he weren't the one carting the runt around.

Toad didn't stir until they reached a cabin. Sabretooth kicked the door in with a snarl that wasn't necessary. The place was deserted. He stalked around a moment gathering firewood that he lit in the fireplace, setting the runt down in front of it, and settling back in a chair.

After a few minutes in front of the fire some color returned to Toad's cheeks and he yawned, his teeth stopping their incessant chatter. He glanced back at Sabretooth with a haunted apologetic look.

"Just try to keep yourself alive, Runt," He brushed off the look, standing to rummage in their bags for food. He tossed a packet of soup and a cup at Toad who caught them deftly and placed them over the fire to warm.

When it was done and he was drinking steadily of the warm liquid he started looking better.

"You think Rae's aright?"

"She's always alright."

Toad shrugged, wondering if she'd freed Magneto yet and if she had what the plan would be. She'd been pretty sparing with words the last week or so, and he'd gotten the impression she didn't want him privy to the mission. Maybe she really did want him to retire.

"Bullocks," he muttered.

"What the Hell are you going on about?" Sabretooth bit into a piece of jerky, watching him amusedly.

"Just thinking about wot Mystique said, about me retiring," He finished off the soup, and set the cup down on the cold stone floor, stretching out his weary muscles.

"Ready to move to Bermuda?"

"And miss all this?" He waved his hand around sarcastically.

"I could have left your green ass back on the Island," Sabretooth offered.

Toad was silent. He appreciated that Sabretooth hadn't left him behind, though he'd had ample opportunity.

"Getting soft on me, mate?" He teased, but his heart wasn't in it. Sabretooth rolled his eyes and got up, looking around the cabin. One room, two beds. At least there were two beds. He wasn't about to sleep on the floor and he didn't think Toad could live through it.

Who knew how long they'd be here. Sabretooth stood in the doorway, watching Toad huddle near the fire, unaware he was being watched. He coughed, cringed and coughed again. He looked tired.

Sabretooth wasn't about to play nursemaid, but he was all too aware that without looking after, Toad might not survive this trip. He'd just have to deal with it. It wouldn't' be pleasant and he'd probably have to kick the kid's ass more than once, but he could keep him alive.

He stalked across the floor and picked up the younger man, who in turn looked terribly surprised as he was hauled bodily to the bedroom and tossed at a bed. About six blankets were unceremoniously dumped over him as he was still attempting to determine what was going on.

The warmth was nice though. He felt his eyelids drooping, and he let out a soft contented sigh as he drifted off. Sabretooth smirked, watching him a moment to convince himself Toad wouldn't try to get up. When he saw the breathing even out, Sabretooth went back into the living area, and started ripping the plastic covers off of all the furniture and building the fire up bigger. Before long the place was warm and cheerful and Sabretooth left to go find food.


End file.
